Chaotic: power with in
by CecilyP
Summary: Tom finds a portal that leads him and his little sisters to Perim with a new adventure and a new family.  with every twist and tarns, it will leave you on the end of your seat!
1. A Normal Day

Page | 11

**Chaotic**

Power with in

By: Cecily Phillips

Chapter 1

A Normal Day

One day, like every day, Tom walk home from work. Tom is tall, skinny teenager, with black hair, blue eyes, wares a gray shirt, and blue jeans. At the way to home, Tom saw something in the corner of his eye. Tom stop and went back to see who or what it is.

He was in a dark alley, but he didn't see anything, then he trip on something. When he got right back up he notice that he was not in his street no more, he is not even on the earth; but on Perim, a world from a game called Chaotic!

"No way," Tom thought, "this can't be happening."

Than Tom turn around and looked at the wall that he came from, it look like any other wall, brick on brick, stone on stone, but Tom know something happen to him, he grab his scanner; he tried to transport himself to Chaotic, he did it before, but instead he was still on same spot. After that, he looked at the wall, he got up and walk to the wall, and he put his hand upon the wall, but instead of touching it, his hand whet through it. It scared him, and quickly moves his hand and looked at it, but finding it is o.k. then put his head through, once he fined that he can go home without anyone missing him.

"Wow," Tom thought, "that was too easy; probably it's a good ideal not to do that again."

And off to home he want, but someone was watching him. Tom was going home till he heard a sound.

"So, this is the human world," the voice said, "I ever thought it looked like this."

Tom turned around and saw what he had heard was his favorite creature, Maxxor, the leader of Overworld. Tom can't believe his eyes. Maxxor in his world, but Tom did not know how. Now Tom has to get Maxxor out of sight and to tail Maxxor to stay quiet, and that will be lots of fun for him. Tom led Maxxor to his home and tried to think of an excuse when they get there. You know, Maxxor is a very tall, very muscular, green-skinned humanoid creature, with purple marking across his body, that wares a red robe (sort of), with long, black hair that is sticks up in the air.

Tom shouts in a loud voice saying, "I'm home," when they got there.

A weak voice from another room said, "Welcome home, dear."

Tom went to the room where the voice is, Maxxor follow and finding a frail woman who look like more bone than flesh, but he can see that she was beautiful, with long dark brown hair, and kind green eyes that she can see you and not judge you. Maxxor thinks out loud saying "this may be this boy's mother."

The woman looks up at Maxxor from her bed and said with a kind voice, saying, "Who is this, son?"

Before Tom said anything Maxxor says, "I am Maxxor, leader of Overworld."

"Nice to meet you," She said, "Now Tom you must go and see your sisters, and don't worry about me, I think your big strong friend can take care of me."

"O.k. mom," Tom said as he was going out the room, kind of worry.

"So you are Maxxor?" as she looked at him.

"Yes, I am." Maxxor said as he is not used to humans who do not know him.

"Then I must thank you for saving my son." As she gave him a smile,

Maxxor smile too. He can tail that this human is very wise, from way she speaks, and in her eyes. Than a young voice screams behind, Maxxor turn around and saw a little girl.

The little girl says with wide eyes, "who's that, mommy?"

"Alice! You do not say such a way, pulse he is our guest we need to make him feel at home."

Alice looked down and said, "O.k. mommy, and sorry sir."

Maxxor smile and said, "It's all right."

"What is your name?" Alice asks.

"I am Maxxor."

"Like my big brother's favorite game card!" Alice says as she was jumping.

Tom came in with two more little girls in his arms, one on the lift is older than the right, but Alice is oldest girl of all three girls. The girl on the right was sucking her thumb, and the girl on the lift was pulling Tom's hair. Tom looked tired, even if he just came home.

Tom said with a smile, "so that where you have gone to."

Alice used her angel smile and said, "Well I got to make shore that you didn't bring home someone who is mad, like last week."

"Kaz is not mad." Tom said as he rolled his eyes, for Kaz is Tom's best friend.

"Whatever you say, big brother." She was still smiling and put her hands on her sides.

Than Maxxor asks, "I see the mother, and the children, but where is the father?"

Than Maxxor knows he asked something that harts, for everyone in the room look sad.

"My husband has…passed away." Then the woman gave a mournful sigh, than she looks up and said with a smile, "but we still have him in our memories, and I know he is in heaven."

"What is heaven?" Maxxor ask.

"Heaven is a spirit land for humans." Tom said than look away so nobody can see the tears that are coming down his face.

When Maxxor seen it, than he looks at Tom's mother, she said with her sad face, "he and his father were very close so he does not like to talk about it."

Maxxor look down and thought, "What have I done, I've cased pane." When Maxxor was still thinking Alice pull at him and said, "Do you want to see the house, do you, do you?"

"Shore, why not?" then Alice grab him and pull him to show him the living room, than the kitchen. When Tom want to another room, the nursery to keep an eye on his other little sisters and also to change Samantha's diaper while Eleanor is playing with her toys.

Than to the nursery, when Maxxor want in he saw Tom playing tea party with Eleanor and also in some kind of apron and on his head was a bonnet of some sort. Tom was in shock, he did not know what his hero was thinking. Only that Maxxor just stare at him, and then turn around.

Maxxor was surprise that their home is so tiny, not at all like Kiru City where the overworlders lived in huge houses. Than Alice take Maxxor to the upstairs to show the rest of the house, first Tom's room. When Tom heard what Alice is doing, he put Samantha down and ran upstairs shouting, "DON'T LET HIM SEE MY ROOM!"

"I already did," Alice said smiling her angel smile and then sticking out her tongue. When Maxxor saw his room, like all boys' rooms you know it is a mass, he got upset, "how can that boy be so irresponsible, he has to care not only his mother but his sisters as well!" he thought as he was cleaning Tom's room. Tom and Alice were having their 'sibling talk' outside of his room, and when Tom want in his room and saw that his room was clean, and with his homework in trash can.

"Well, there goes my homework," Tom said with a sigh. Then Maxxor turn around and said with anger in his voice, "how can you be so selfish?" "Selfish? Maxxor what are you talking about?"

"This mass, you should take care of your own room, if you can't do that how can you care a home?" Maxxor shout out. Tom did not know what to think, he was shock, and he didn't move just look up at the very angry creature. At last Tom said in a sorrowful tone, "sorry, I forget that I have a lot of responsibility now, I should do bitter." Maxxor smile at this, he know Tom will keep his word.

Then he looks at Alice and asks if there were more rooms to see. She smile and nod, Alice takes Maxxor to her room, Maxxor saw that Alice has a lot toys, but her favorite is sock money toy that Tom had made for her. She told him that it was made from their dad's socks.

After seeing Alice's room, she takes Maxxor to Eleanor and Samantha's room. Maxxor was surprise that this room was also small, even if it was bigger than Tom's and Alice's rooms, but to Maxxor, he can't even think how they got it though. Alice shows him wear they keep their toys at, plus wear their closes, and diapers at, too. At last, she shows him the empty room; it used to be their mother's room, but now there is nothing in it, but a bed.

"And that is the entire house," Alice said crossing her arms; "there is the closet over there and the bed, big is it?

To Maxxor the bed seem small, for his bed was much bigger, but seeing Tom's room and bed he got said, "Yes, it is big," for a while Maxxor looked at the room, then he hear the door open, turn around and seeing Tom in the doorway, Maxxor ask, "What is it Tom, what wrong?" Tom look up at him, he was think of what to say, "Oh, it's not that, it's, well mom has inviting you to stay with us for a while so if could you stay, for mom I mean.

Maxxor was surprise by this, he did waiting to do is go and leaned about how these humans live, and see that the Overworlders's emeries don't do any harm to this peaceful creature, he was also very excited too, for he is the first Creature to be in the human world.

"Tell her I'll like to stay for a well."

"OK 'that will be great, I think?" Tom said, and Alice was so excited that she was jumping everywhere and scamming. So with that Alice white down and told her mother about the news, while Tom made the bed for Maxxor. Maxxor watch Tom making the bed, he had to be very worried for the boy, but he'd never ever made his bed, for he is the leader of the over world, so he had no time for that, but this new for him so watch the boy with interest.

Now it was night, and Maxxor was getting ready for bed, then he heard a sound behind him. He turns around to see what was, it was Alice again, and she was in her night dress. She smiled as she walk up to him; and out of the blue, she ask, "how came your boobs are so big?"

Maxxor smiled drop.

"They're not boobs…."

"Will mine be big as your?"

"I think it's time for you to go to sleepy land."

"Do you think I'm FIVE? And to think I was interested in you!"

Alice walks away, anger by what he said, by the time she got to her room; she look back and give him a glare. Then she slams the door behind her.

Maxxor was shock by the little girl's words, and he asks himself, "What did I say?"


	2. The Next Day

Chapter 2

The next day

Tom was in his room asleep. It was all peaceful before Maxxor came in his room, shouting on the top of his lugs "It's time to get up, rise and shine," Tom shot out of bed and let out a holler. He looks at Maxxor and said, "What is going on," then looks around, "it's Saturday, and it's four, you're insane." And with that, he went back to bed.

Maxxor looked at him, he went to side of the bed, and flip it; with Tom and everything. When Tom got up from the floor; he knows now he is not going back to bed.

By the time Alice got down for breakfast, she saw that her brother had already made pancakes, and her sisters were at the table, Maxxor was there too. She joins them, sitting next to Maxxor.

Maxxor was enjoying his pancakes (he never had pancakes before for these are earth food), but he notes that he ate all his gone. So he was looking for more; but seeing that there was no more already made, he looked at Alice's. She looked like she was not noticing. Maxxor was trying to steal her pancakes. Before he could, she slaps his hand.

Maxxor did not say a word. He held his hand in surprise that she did that.

"That for trying to still my food, MY PANCKES," Alice was on her chair ready to kill which made Maxxor scared for his life. He thinks it's a good idea not to take Alice's food, but he did look at Eleanor's. He did the same thing to the three-year-old with no little achievements, little girl grab his hand and bit it leaving him in shock. But it was not long till he look at the baby, then he heard Tom said, "I would not do that if I was you." Maxxor had a feeling he was right, thinking of the two little girls, he'll not want to know what the baby will do.

After breakfast, Tom was ready to go and get groceries; he got his sisters ready, also has his beeper, for anything that might happen when he was gone. He got the stroller ready when he saw Maxxor at door, he look like he wanted to go.

"You want to come with us, Maxxor?" he asked

Maxxor answered him saying, "Yes, it will give me to learn your kind's habits, and also how to aid them if needed."

"Great, but you need new clothes, so you won't get attention. You have to remember that you're the first creature to be in the human world."

Maxxor thought about it a little, and then he agreed. Tom told his sisters to get their dad's cloths, so Maxxor can get dress. The little girl giggled as they went to do want their big brother told them to do. When they came back, they had a big stack of clothes for Maxxor.

Maxxor try them, but most of them are too small, but luck they found the right sides for him. Now the shoes, by the time they found what can fit his big feet it was noon. Maxxor had a red shirt on, with buttons on the neck for an opening; with blue shorts that look like they been tare at the ends, he also wore a red and white ball cap (Tom's dad's favorite one). Maxxor look like any other human man, but with green skin, but Tom thought it will take too long just to try to pant his friend's skin. So he will have to deals with someone asking about it.

They were ready to go out, Tom and his sisters said bye to their mom and out they went.

They were next to the groceries store, when they meet trouble. Five thugs came out of shadow, with knifes and also a gun. When Tom saw them, he when in front of his sisters, and said, "We are just want to past, we don't want to fight."

One of the thugs, who probably the leader, he step out with a gun in hand.

"So, you want to past… ah, how cute, hay guys do you think that's cute?"

The other laugh as they came closer, as the leader continue saying, "well if you want to past you have to give your money and you'll be on your way."

"I don't so, by the way, who told you that you own this street?" Tom said as his sisters all were behind him, scared of what this men would do.

"Hay boss that kid just that said that you don't own the streets." One of thugs said.

"Yes, I heard, so let's teach that kid what we do to kids that don't do what they're supposed to do."

But before the thugs move, Maxxor got angry and jump in front of the children so they will not get hurt. One of the thugs saw Maxxor and said, "Look at the sized of that guy!"

"Why do you think I bring the gun for?" the leader said as he point the gun at Maxxor, but before he pulled the trigger; Maxxor was faster and toss the gun away before any one was hurt. When the other thugs saw that their leader was now in the grasp of Maxxor's large hand around his neck, they try to help as they rash at Maxxor with knifes at hand. But throw the leader thug at like he was kid's toy. All thugs got up and look at Maxxor who was ready kill.

Maxxor said to them, "if you treasure your lives, you'll leave now!"

But the leader said holding his neck said, "or what, you can't do nothing!"

With that Maxxor did attack on them, "rock wave!" as he did that all the thugs ran for their lives leaving Maxxor and the children.

Tom was relieved that no one saw what was going on and also that his sisters are safe. Alice on other hand said, "That was cool, hay Maxxor are you like a superhero?" poor Maxxor had no idea what is a 'superhero' was. So he look at Tom to answer his question, Tom did his best to explaining to Maxxor, but made him even more confuse.

Now they were in the store, and Maxxor was looking at everything. This was all new to him, and all kinds of questions had pop into his head. He was also made Tom go nuts, too.

Tom was making shore that their getting everything on the list right, he had his sisters to help while Samantha was playing her rattle in the cart; he even got Maxxor to help. For a while Tom sent Maxxor for can of soup, he also sent Alice to help Maxxor to find it.

Maxxor did found what he was looking for, but more trouble came when Alice was caught by a man. As the man ran with Alice in his arms, she cries for help. Maxxor heard and saw them, he ran for them. Maxxor was faster than that man, so in no time, Maxxor caught him. Holding by neck, and the man let go of Alice.

"Are you hurt, little one?" Maxxor ask.

"No, thank you again." she answer him.

They back with soup in hand, when they found Tom, Alice told him everything what happen to her and how Maxxor saves her. Tom was speechless, he doesn't know what to say, but he looks at Maxxor and said, "thank you."

Later, they were out of the store and heading back. Maxxor was still looking at everything and asking questions. Then another man came, but he had a woman's purse. He ran without looking where he was going, that when Maxxor stretch his arm out and knocking him down. Maxxor then give the purse to its owner.

"Thank you, sir. Oh, I hope your illness goes away." Woman said as she takes her purse back and walks away. Maxxor was in shock, while Tom is laughing out of his mind.

They were next to the house, and then Kaz came to them.

"Hay Tom, what's up?" Kaz greeting his friend, Tom smile as he greeted him.

"Hello, crazy person, sorry I'm not allowed to talk to crazy people." Alice said smiling her angel smile. "Alice, he is not crazy, how many time that I have tail you that?" Tom said looking at his little sister, little angry.

Kaz look down a bit, but he saw Maxxor at the end. "Who that?" Kaz ask pointing at Maxxor. Tom was now worried, he did not know what to say to his best friend. "He's my… uh, uncle, he's my uncle… uh, Uncle Max."

"Ok, wow I didn't know that you have an uncle. So how long is he here?" Kaz ask as was look at Maxxor with some questions. Kaz really didn't know he was Maxxor, he thought he was guy with green skin. The thought of green skin made Kaz a little sick, but if he was Tom's uncle than its ok.

When they came home, after saying bye to their friend, Tom went to the room where Tom's mother is. He told her what happen; she was glade that nobody was hurt, she also told Tom to get Maxxor so she can thank him.

When he came to her room, they had to talk.

"Maxxor, I'm dying…" she told him.

"What do you mean that you're dying?" he asks her, little worry what this is going to.

"I mean I don't have much long to live, and my children don't have anyone to care for. And Tom is too young to raise his sisters, they will be split up, Tom is not strong enough to handle that his sisters are far away from him."

"Alright, but why are tell me this? What would you like me to do?" Maxxor asking, hoping that she is not telling him is not he is thinking what she telling him.

"Would you tack my children? Tom already sees you as father, and he needs it. My girls need a father, too. Please Maxxor, would you promise that when I die you'll take them to a safe place to grow and live?"

Maxxor was shock, knowing that she was right, after what he saw; he promise that they will be safe with him as if they were like his own.

Later, at night; Alice had a question.

"Maxxor, how did you meat Tom? Tom didn't tail me, would you, please Maxxor?" Maxxor smile at her and said, "Of cores I'll tell you."

After he told her how he and Tom, Tom told them, "alright time for bed." As he making shore that his other sisters were ready for bed.

"Ah, one more story, please."

"Alright, big brother ties little sister to bed, the end."

"That's not a good story!"

"Of course it is a good story, I'd put my heart and soul in to it."

Maxxor couldn't help but laugh.


	3. The end of the old way of life

**_sorry its been long, but this chapter was really hard also life happen and so on... hope you guys like this, i work on this very hard._**

**_warning: this is going to be sad_**

Chapter 3

The end of the old way of life

In the morning, Maxxor sat on the bed in his room, thinking and wondering how he is going to tell the kids about the bad news to them. And also how is he going to tell them that HE is going to take care of them. Knowing all too well that Tom is going to be upset about this, he is worry about what the girls will do, and they are too young to know what's going on.

But a sound made Maxxor lost his thoughts, he look up and found Tom at the door, he look sad about something. Maxxor called him in, Tom did as he was told. He sat on the bed next to Maxxor, not at all looking at Maxxor in the eye.

There was silence between them, and Maxxor has to say something. "Ah… Tom I have really bad news to tell… it's about eh… your mom…" but before he finish, Tom cut him off saying, "I know, but I don't want her go." Maxxor know that feeling too well, now to say to Tom to calm him down. "Hay Tom, I know you're going a hard time, and it's not going be easy for us, but I think we can be a family." "What? What do you mean, Maxxor?" "Your mother has trusted me to watch over you and your sisters." "But you have been here for five days. Why did my mom permit you without really knowing you, and you agreeing? That doesn't make any sense."

For a fate Maxxor has been in the human world for five days, and Maxxor getting little idea of the humans and how they lived. But how is he going to raise human children by himself? But, the mother of the children want her children to stay with each other, and have a family that loves and cares about them, but why him? Is there someone in the family that can raise them? If not, can a friend do it?

But all of his questions give no answer, so now what? He had made a promise and he is going to keep it.

Later in the living room, Alice notes that her bother and friend are in a bad mood, they were look so sad, Tom was even crying, but why?

"Hay guys, why are you looking down for?" Alice asked, but as soon they look up, she knows something wrong.

"Alice, there something we need to tell you about," Maxxor begins, "because you are the oldest of the girls, you can understand this."

"What… what are you talking about, Maxxor?"

"Alice, mom dyeing," Tom said with tears coming down his face, "she will not least long."

"No, no, you're lying, mom is not dyeing, she will be ok, mom said that…" but before she could finish Maxxor cut her off by saying, "no Alice, she not, your mother told me that fact, she also told me that I be the one that will tack care of you four." He was hoping by saying 'he'll be raising them' it will cheer her up. It did, a little, but there are still tears coming down her face.

"First it was dad, now mom," Alice sob, and she start to cry, Maxxor pick her up and hug her, he also put an arm on Tom too as he too started to cried. They sat there for an hour, then the baby began to cry that she whens a diaper change.

"Alright, Samantha, I'm coming!" Tom shouts out as walk out the room, leaving Maxxor and Alice alone in the room.

That night, everybody, even Maxxor, came in the room of the woman who was a good mother and a good friend, to said goodbye to her, for the last time.

The lawyer stood up and looks at the party and said to Maxxor, who look sad to lose a friend, "while Mr. Maxxor it looks like you are the children's guardian, well good luck with that." Then the lawyer looks at the nurse and asked her, "How much time?" the nurse look him and answered, "not too long, sir." Hearing this lawyer leaves them, and then they turned to the nurse, she looked at children; she saw sadness in the children eyes. She turn to Maxxor and said to him with pain in her voice, "take care of them, they'll need it soon." Maxxor look at her, and saw that she mean it, told her he will and leave, but before she exit, turn around to the party told them, "When you need me, I'll be in the next room."

When the nurse lifts, turning to the dying woman to say good bye, Tom was first, taking a breath as he walked to his mother; taking a sit, looking at her with blue sadness in his eyes knowing that this was the last time that he will never again hug or see his beloved mom.

"Mom," he said as tears started to come down, "I love you with all heart…" as the words came, he was crying and asking his mother not to go. But she grasp his hands and said, "I can't tail you how much I love you, but I must go." Then she looked at her little girls, she hug them and told them how much she love them, then she kiss them all even Tom for the last time.

It was Maxxor's tern to say good bye to his new friend, knowing all too well he will never see again, but before he said anything, she cut him off by said, "thank you, will you remember your promise?"

Maxxor nodes his head saying, "Yes, I have, my good friend. But why are you going to let me take your children as their guardian while you could have a closer friends?" asking weakly, still questioning her action of giving her precious treasure to him, he also asking himself if he can take care of four children all by himself.

She look at him with her green eyes and smile while saying, "You need them as much as they need you, Maxxor. That's why I choose you, which are one of reasons."

Now the kids were out of the room to let them be, Maxxor looking around the room to see who was around. He takes her hand, and asking, "What do you want me to do for you?" She looks up at him; quit not getting what he is asking, "Maxxor, what are asking this? You are doing I asked, to take my children under your wing." She was not yelling at him, for this was her last time on earth and she was weak. Maxxor shock his head said, "No, I'm asking what I can do for you before you…die? Miranda, please tell me, please." Maxxor was crying his eyes out; he'd want her to leave the children alone, to leave him alone.

Maxxor was still crying when he felt a hand on his face, he look up and saw her smiling at him, said, "You are hysterical, Maxxor, you do know that? Thank you again for being here, you don't know how much you are a miracle, give me hope, Maxxor, there for thank you." By her words, Maxxor was confused, 'hope! Why is she saying that I brought her hope when she is going die? I did nothing, nothing at all!' his thoughts were crying in his head of sadness.

She was looking at her friend, feeling his pain, through her thoughts just to think of ways to try to comfort her friend. So she reached and touched his hand.

"There is something you can do, Maxxor; do you know how to dance?"

"Yes, why?" Maxxor looked at her, not knowing where this is going.

"Because, I used to dance so long ago, it will be nice to have this for the last time." She smiles at him. He too smiles, but tears were still coming down, then he started to unhook her from all the stuff that was keeping her a life. Picking her up, very careful holding her, slowly, he starts to dance.

It seems to be like hours, Maxxor holding her while they dance. Maxxor silently cry when he felt her heart started to fade, and her body to go cold. But before her last breath, Maxxor led her down on her bed.

Miranda look up to her friend said her last good bye, saying, "thank you Maxxor, now I can go and see my husband. Good bye Maxxor, take care of children now, my good friend…" Miranda was no more, Maxxor just sat there and cries while holding her.

Three days after the funeral, Maxxor told the kids to pack a small bag of their things. It hurt to see the children in so much pain; he knows that it will take time for them to heal from losing everything. Now the kids are packing their things; well what was left of it.

Coming home from the funeral, they founded some people taking their stiff, Maxxor called out; "hey!" they looked at him and the kids, but before Maxxor could do anything, they run off. They got in their truck drove off, Maxxor couldn't do anything because he was caring the baby and Tom was too slow. Tom went inside the house to call the police, once inside he found that the house was almost empty with a Lawyer inside. When the others got inside, the lawyer said, "sorry, but the children don't need all the trash in this house. But we did leave of what they need. I'm 'shore' Mr. Maxxor can give you brats everything needed and more."

Now Maxxor is going to make shore that nobody is going to hart his children and he has a plan.

At night, Maxxor and Tom carried the three girls and what little they had. Tom had not much just the clothes on his back but he did have his violin, he hid it because he'll been made fun if everyone in school know, but he love that violin. (1) The girls are the lucky ones; all have their clothes and some of their toys, Alice's sock money, Eleanor's doll, and Samantha's teddy bear and rattle. Even Maxxor had packed his new clothes. They walk in the moonlight, Maxxor made shore that nobody was watching. Tom follows him to the portal that Tom found, and went through it to Perim; Maxxor's home and also the children's new home. With their old life gone, a new one start.

**_(1) i want tom to have a violin  
_**


End file.
